


Close Enough

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [48]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them are okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #305 – _Zombie/Pumpkin_.
> 
> Prompt used = zombie

Sam's shaking, sick, _shocked_. Chris is in a cell now, still ranting, still raving. 'You okay?' It's Annie.

Can't look it, certainly doesn't feel it. 'Bit shaken up.'

She smiles, washed-out good cheer. 'We all are.'

'I know.'

'And Chris... with what happened to Ray... He doesn't... doesn't know what he's saying... doesn't honestly think you're... well, one of _them_.'

'A zombie.'

'I mean, it's weird you... never mind.'

'Annie...'

They're whispering at this point, huddled close, when had that happened? Sam ignores reason, pulls her _closer_ , Annie, trembling, pressing herself into his arms.

'It'll be okay.' Still Annie.

Silence.


End file.
